


Flowers

by UkieS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkieS/pseuds/UkieS
Summary: Prompt fill for Shiro Ship Week on TumblrDay 1: FlowersShiro spends some needed time sitting outside the castle.





	Flowers

Shiro sat just outside the castle, the gentle Arus breeze carrying the scent of the nearby ocean with it. It had been over a year since he had been outside. Over a year since he had seen anything other than the dark, musty walls of his cell. He was enjoying this, feeling the grass between his fingers, the wind in his hair. It finally made him feel happy. For the first time in year he was finally glad to be alive. A pair of footsteps came up behind him, almost blending in with the sounds of the outdoors. It wasn't until they spoke that he was pulled out of his trance. 

“I didn't expect to see you out here. You're not outdoorsy type.” Keith said, stopping right behind Shiro. 

Shiro let out a grunt and continued playing with the grass. A smile stretched across his face as the tide continued to push and pull in the distance. It's not that he didn't want to talk, but that he wanted his full attention to all the little things he had taken for granted over a year ago. Keith, picking up on this, sat next to him. 

The two were practically on top of each other with how close he had sat to Shiro, their arms and legs tightly pressed against each other. Keith rested his head on the other man's shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to nature's ambiance. 

The two sat like that, completely still as Shiro watched a small rodent scamper around and pick at the ground. Keith suddenly sat up, scaring away the animal. A bed of small flowers caught his eye only a few feet away. Shiro watched him gently pick them one by one, their soft shades of pink and red blending together in Keith's hand. Shiro admired the calmness he picked them with, a side of Keith only he had seen. 

After he grabbed a sufficient handful, Keith readjusted himself next to Shiro. Laying the flowers down on the floor, he picked one and gently turned it around in his hand before reaching up and tucking it behind Shiro's ear. He immediately blushed but didn't try to remove it. Keith smiled at the sight. 

He reached down for another flower as Shiro watched him. The two locked eyes right before Keith reached up, this time going for his white lock of hair. With two hands he tangled the stem into the tuft until it stayed. Shiro looked up and giggled, the flower barely within his sight. 

Keith continued, one flower at a time until the white fringe housed over a dozen of these miniature flowers. There was a single flower left on the ground, the brightest one of them all. Keith studied Shiro's face looking for somewhere to put it. Before he could find somewhere Shiro reached down and took it. With his free hand he pushed a lock of hair behind Keith's ear. With the flower in his other, ever so gently between his thumb and index finger, he tucked it behind Keith's ear. 

The two locked eyes one more time as Shiro gently cupped Keith's cheek in the palm of his hand, the two of them smiling, not saying a word. Just enjoying each other's company. This is what Shiro missed. Moments like these were what kept Shiro going in the ring. The hope of being able to do things like this again were what kept him fighting. And now, he's here. He made it. 

Keith opened his mouth, breaking the silence between them with three words. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://takashi-shirogains.tumblr.com


End file.
